Letters of Interest
by Duomo
Summary: It all started with the stalker sending me letters; however, at the end of it all, it all boils down to this: If I outwit him, I will survive; if he outwits me, I will die. *Kairi-Centric AU*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings: Minor Language, Slight Perverted Themes, Threats, etc.

Author's Note: This is an AU story with characters that could become "out of character" if it contributes to the story. Furthermore, I had formatting issues when I uploaded this from my linux machine.

* * *

Letters. It started with letters. And from that begins my story.

It was an unassuming, fall day. I trotted happily down the stairs after completing my homework, the little I was given, seeing as it _was_ a game night. When I came into the kitchen, I saw my mother washing the dishes. After a quick realization that discovery would mean extra work, I slipped into my spy mode and tip-toed slowly away from the kitchen. I was not going to waste my night off doing chores.

"Hello Kairi," my mother's singsong voice pieced my ears. Damn-it. Caught. I turned and approached her casually; letting my shoulders sag and my red hair cover my eyes in a vain attempt at looking tired.

"Hello Mom." I patted her on the shoulder. She was either getting older, or I was getting younger. It wasn't that her red hair had begun to gray, but her hair just seemed to lack the usual shimmer it had when I was younger. At least her voice still had its kick.

"Could you go get the mail, Hon?" Eh, wasn't the worst job I could have received.

"Sure, Mom," I replied with great spirit. After all, one can win a gratuitous amount of brownie points with enthusiasm.

I approached the front door, located to the right of our kitchen, and opened it, finding multiple letters haphazardly left on our doorstep. Damn lazy mailman.

I brought them back to the kitchen table and sat down, sifting the bills from the private mail. Such menial labor for a genius.

At the bottom of the stack, however, I discovered a very peculiar letter. It was addressed to me. I found it odd considering I never received mail.

The letter was inside a small, handmade, yellow envelope, the kind normal girls fold together instead of paying attention in class. There was no "Send-to Address" portion or even a return address. Hell, there wasn't even a stamp.

I toyed with it for a couple minutes. Could it be a scholarship? Or maybe a love letter?

Lack of knowledge about things tends to run our imaginations wild.

"Mom, I sorted the letters for you," I said in a daze. What was in that letter? It almost seemed too unique to open. I continued fiddling with the exterior.

"Thanks, Hon," she replied as she turned to get out the blender.

I slipped the letter into my new, pink dress's pocket and climbed back up stairs into my room. I plopped myself onto the bed in the corner. It was a small room with light blue walls, though I prefer the word "cozy". It had a closet, a bathroom, a computer, and food and water stockpiled in a corner in case of the Apocalypse. My mom thinks it's crazy, but I think you should be prepared for anything.

I pulled the letter out from my dress and did everything I could do to analyze it without opening it. I'm just quirky like that. You would be too if you were a genius. I used a flashlight to find the dimensions of the contents. From what I could tell it was a rectangular piece of paper. I dusted it for prints. Yes, I'm serious. Oddly, I found none other than my own. That piqued my interest further. I took out the magnifying glass which I always kept in my pocket. Don't look at me like that. Do you know how useful these things can be?

By looking through the magnifying glass, I discovered a small blotch of red on the back. Red? I was both puzzled and slightly disturbed. It didn't appear as though it was red ink or anything else innocuous.

I quickly went to my closet, shoving aside some stuffed animals along the way, and opened the small safe I received from an aunt on Christmas a couple years ago. Neither of my parents knew the combination, so instead of storing money in it, I stored the stuff I didn't want them to see. Uncouth literature, powerful oxidizers, reactive metals such as lithium or sodium, thermite, and some other miscellaneous chemicals. I was always a sucker for chemicals, but what girl wasn't? Oh yeah, all of them.

After sifting through the vials and flasks, I came upon my small vial of pre-mixed luminol. It had gathered dust from lack of use. Poor thing.

I returned to my bed anon, picked up the letter, and proceeded to take it to the desk next to my computer. I placed a small drop of my good friend luminol onto the red stain and I flicked the light switch next to my desk into the off position. The small drop of the yellow liquid turned bright blue, signifying the presence of blood. I furrowed my brow and looked nervously around my room.

As the wise sage Sora once put it: Shit just got real. Fast. Now you might think I was overreacting, but be aware: most geniuses have paranoid tendencies. They fear the unknown: the lack of knowledge about death, the risk of others stealing their work, hell even the equation X=X can cause some to tremble in consternation due to the lack of certainty about X. I furrowed my brows quickly, glanced side to side once more, and then returned my attention to the dispatch.

The blue faded after thirty second. My heart was in turmoil; I didn't know whether to be exited or disturbed. I composed my body. "It was just a letter," I told myself.

But while my body was normal, my mind had no problem conjuring up scenarios. What if someone were murdered when holding the letter? What if it were a will? What if there were a murderous ant in the letter after my blood?

See, I'm weird. All this over a simple letter. I need to get out more.

I looked at it again, toying with it in my hand.

I decided to open it.

The yellow paper crinkled and ripped as I carefully attempted to open it. Well, about as carefully as a ten year old kid ripping open presents on Christmas.

I looked at the contents carefully. I had got the size right. I was a small rectangular piece of paper. However, the only thing I found normal about it was it was written on stationary. Letters and words haphazardly cut from various magazines were strewn in a diagonal fashion all across the page.

How odd? I furrowed my brow and read the message.

_Dear Kairi_

_ I miss you. I think I'm going to drop by sometime to visit you._

My eyes glanced over the text. Obviously it was prank, but what an unusual prank. It was probably just an old, eccentric friend coming into town to visit. After all, most of my old "smart-kid-camp" friends were pretty eccentric. All smart people are.

I continued reading, finishing the letter. My heart dropped.

It was signed:

_ Love,_

_ Your Stalker_

Shit just got real. Fast.

I glanced over my back instinctively in a paranoid fashion. No one there. Obviously. Did I really expect some rapist would be behind me? Yes. But shut up.

I stood up in a daze. I walked downstairs, not really paying attention to anything. I instinctively went to the front door. I don't know why, the mailman wouldn't have dropped anything off.

But there it was, a second letter. Instead of a yellow envelope, it was a blood red envelope forged in a home made fashion. My heart beat rapidly. A baby could have figured out the connotations of a blood red envelope. Sweat dripped from my forehead. And without saying anything to my mother, I went upstairs.

I checked everything. Call me paranoid. Call me insane. I god-damned made sure there was no one in my room. My closet, shower, under my bed, everywhere I checked. I locked my door and my windows.

I sat down at my desk. I was hoping in my heart that what I was expecting wouldn't be true. I was hoping and praying that the red tint wasn't due to the slippery substance that pumped in out veins: blood. My hands were shaking. I spilled my open vial of luminol onto the envelope. I didn't need to turn off the lights. I saw it. The whole envelope shone a deep blue.

The envelope had been completely soaked in blood. I turned around. No one there.

My heart beats quickened exponentially; sweat was pouring down my body. I grabbed the home phone located next to my desk.

Did I call the police? No.

Did I call my Dad? No.

I called Selphie. I don't know why. I just did. People do strange things when they are frightened.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"God Damn it, Pick up" I shouted into the phone. The phone mocked me by repeating my message back to me.

Ring

"Hello, Selphie speaking," I heard. Thank God

"Yes, it's Kairi," I was panting like I had just run a marathon. "I need your help."

Click.

Aw hell. "Hello?" I shouted nervously, "Selphie, are you there!" Soon, the dial tone rang throughout my ears. Damn it. The phone line had been cut. I grabbed the knife I had always kept behind my computer. I kept it in my right pocket.

Sweat was dripping down my body; I looked nervously around my room. I grabbed my left arm and started scratching it repetitively, like a man pacing a room. Soon, it began to draw blood.

Fear does strange things to people.

After a final look behind me, I focused my attention on opening the letter. It crinkled with dried blood and I opened it. The dried blood rubbed into my palms and my hands looked as if they had just murdered a man. I read the letter

It read:

_Look at your window_

I didn't want to. I fumbled the knife out of my pocket and opened it. I took a short glance to the window. Nothing would have looked suspicious to a normal person. But I was a person in a state of panic. At that time, every branch, every bird, every flower, looked like a murderer, intent on making me a victim.

I turned around again, and slowly got up, keeping the meager blade clenched in my right hand. I approached the window. I look out of it, checking for anything and I mean ANYTHING that looked suspicious. I found none. I checked behind me again. Nothing. I examined the window.

I found a small paper crunched between the sliding window and the window sill. That location scared me more than anything.

That meant he could open my window. And to retrieve that note, there was no way in hell I was going to open that window. I took what little of the note I could get to from my side of the window and I ripped it from the base. It was part of a Christmas song. What the hell?

_ Oh, you better watch out. You better not cry. You better not pout I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town. He's making a list. Checking it twice. Gonna find out who's naughty or nice. Santa Claus is coming to town. He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good. So be good for goodness sake._

_you better watch out..._

That was all I could get from the ripped piece. He knew I wouldn't open the window; he read me like a book.

Shit's getting more and more real.

I started shivering. I took a large piece of construction paper and taped it over my window. In a rush, I returned to my bed in the corner and sat there, leaning up against the wall. My eyes were constantly dashing from object to object, looking for a sign of movement. I was still shivering and had cold sweats.

I remained like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Authors Note: Man, I sure am a bad mystery writer. Oh well, I'll try to update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Yay for chapter! Actually, it was already written, but I forgot to upload it.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I glanced at the clock from my perch in the corner. It was my own "Get-your-ass-out-of-bed" alarm clock; it was my first invention. It got progressively louder until you unplugged it. Nothing like looking for a cord every morning. Always good from some exercise.

I sighed and began to search for the cord to unplug the clock. The clock sighed its last irritating beep as I unplugged it. I took a deep breath; I was alive. Nothing has happened. I felt silly for staying up all night, crushed against a corner, pointing my meager dagger at any air that looked suspicious. I cracked my neck. The truth dawned on me like a pile of bricks, falling on an unsuspecting victim.

Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened.

How quirky it was that last night, nothing had happened?. Nothing had god-damned happened! A metaphorical dunce hat fell on my head. I felt played like a bad piano. I. Felt. Like. A. Fool. I glanced at the small pocket knife still clenched in my right hand.

I laughed. It was a sort of crazy laugh: the laugh of a lunatic who didn't get enough sleep. Lack of sleep does crazy things to crazy people.

I got up and stretched. Today was going to be a good day. How can I say that after thinking I was going to die the night before? Well, I didn't die. That in my book equals a good day.

I yawned and my eyes fell onto my desk. My eyes fell upon the luminol, and the dried blood, and paper. The vial of luminol was empty, the blood had mixed into it, and the paper had absorbed the mixture. I chuckled. Yes, fear and sleep-deprivation had gotten to me.

And I realized two things at that moment.

One, I was being chased by a man as crazy as myself.

Two, if he thought I wasn't going to catch him first, he was severely mistaken.

I proceeded to push the liquid mass into my trash can. My hands turned a blood red. I smiled an eerie half smile. The smile of a person whose train had left sanity-ville.

You see, I pride myself on my calm, impartial mental demeanor. The outside emotions are just for show, but when something causes me to lose my calculating mental demeanor, I get very angry, even if I don't show it. I then react with a due and just response.

Yeah, just. Even if my idea of justice isn't like other's.

I proceeded to enter my bathroom and prepare myself for the day. Upon exiting, I went downstairs. I checked to my left and to my right before entering the kitchen. I wasn't a big fan of social confrontations in the morning.

I picked up my backpack and exited the house. Upon opening the door, I found a crumpled up piece of paper. Probably another letter from , as I affectionately decided to name him. I chucked. What a weird person I am. I picked it up casually as if it were a letter from a best friend.

I opened it as I was walking to school.

It read:

"See you at the lunch table."

I snickered. Then smiled. Then laughed uncontrollably; I buckled in laughter. That kind of shit didn't scare me. Don't remind me about last night. That never happened.

"Well, , I'll see you there as well," I responded to myself.

I began walking again with a smile on my lips. If he wanted to play, then we would play.

There were twelve people at my lunch table, including me. The creator of the tables apparently never took 4th grade; he or she chose the tables to be square with 3 people per side and a large plain of space in the middle. Hell, you might as well just paint "USELESS SPACE HERE" all over the center of the table. A potato could have done a better job.

Oh no, now I'm rambling again; back on subject, Kairi!

After returning from my mental diatribe, I cracked my neck and continued to glance over the letter's contents, looking for hidden material, a hidden message perhaps. I found none.

This person was obviously underestimating me if he was going to give me such a crucial piece of information. Assuming it wasn't a lie, with only eleven people to choose from, I had a 9% chance of just guessing him at random.

Funny. I didn't care that he was threatening my life. I just wanted a challenge. I guess that's what all geniuses want: a challenge suitable for their abilities. And I sure as hell wasn't expecting him to give it to me.

How wrong I was.

* * *

I arrived at the school at 8:30, thirty minutes before school started, fifteen minutes before they would let us into the building. It was an old-fashioned school, one story high, with a courtyard in the front.

I saw Sora standing near the front door. He jogged up to me to visit with me, smiling and bouncing as he approached.

Now, if I had to confide this whole debacle to one person, it would probably be Sora. But did I plan on telling him? No, it would ruin my mentally-twisted idea of fun.

Now, you may ask why I called Selphie that night instead of Sora when I was fearing for my life. Well, people do crazy things when they're scared.

Overall, I love Selphie with all my heart, but, let's be honest here, she can't keep a secret to save her life. Or mine.

Sora hugged me. No, he wasn't sexually harassing me; rather, he was just a very affectionate individual.

"Kairi, how have you been?" He was still hugging me. This guy really needs to learn about "social acceptability".

I broke the hug by stepping back and smiled at him. "I've almost died from excitement waiting for the weekend to end," I responded sarcastically. Well, the first part about almost dying wasn't completely false.

Sora laughed while characteristically rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Then our conversation degenerated into an awkward silence.

I'm not a very social person as you can tell. I tend to store all my social skills where I store my chemicals: locked in a safe.

Clouds began to blow in from the east and the subtle breeze transformed into a sizable gust. One could measure the power of the wind by just observing how it affected the physical entropy* and random movement of Sora's hair.

Cute.

The bell rang. "Well I guess I'll see you at lunch, Kairi," Sora said to brake the silence. He then proceeded to ditch me and walk into the building.

What a ladies man.

* * *

The halls were crowded; individual voices merged together to form a loud, unintelligible background noise. My locker was where it always was, halfway between the boys bathroom and a water fountain.

But my locker had something on it, a small note. I smiled in anticipation. If it was was I thought it was, this guy was making it too easy.

And that it was: a note from the stalker.

_ They will be like the enemy's gate._

_ Love,_

_ "Mr. Stalker"_

The knowledge that he had to have been following me to school to hear me call him Mr. Stalker seemed trivial. What the hell was the enemy's gate? More importantly, how would "they" be like "the enemy's gate"?

Ah, who cares, he was already as good as found. The security cameras around the school created 30 minute video clips then used a network to **ftp them to a central server. Not even an hours worth of mysql injection would be needed to obtain the administrator password and view the clips,_ which were named by time and date._

How did I know this? Don't ask. It's none of your business anyway.

This guy must have been pretty arrogant. He was as good as mine.

At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

Lunch arrived without further incident. No letters were left on my chairs or anything of the sort.

I looked around the table, everything seemed normal. To my right was Selphie, to her right was Riku, and continuing to the right were Olette, Hayner, Pence, Axel, Roxas, Namine, Aeris, Xion, and Sora in that order. The chain ended with Sora being at my left.

I didn't get lunch. I spent the entire period watching others, having others watch me, and analyzing the situation, including the seating pattern, which I found particularly interesting.

Why had I sat next to Selphie and Sora? Because they were my best friends.

Why had Hayner sat between Olette and Pence? Because he was dating Olette and he was best friends with Pence.

It appeared that the seating arrangement was constructed loosely by the relationships between the occupants. Furthermore, I noticed that the two males sitting across from me, Roxas and Axel, were tending to look at me a lot more than the other occupants of the table. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Either way, I decided to file both pieces of information away in my memory banks.

Overall, nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the conversations. Axel and Roxas were discussing the ideal size of knockers (I hope that wasn't the reason that they were looking at me), while Olette and Hayner were planning a date for the upcoming weekend.

"Kairi, is there something wrong?" Selphie inquired. Most likely she had noticed the bags underneath my eyes, or my constant scratching at my arm, or maybe the death glare aimed at the general vicinity of our table.

"Never been better," I responded without taking my eyes off the people situated at the table.

"Oh, well you called me last night and all I heard was 'Yes, it's Kairi' then you hung up," she retorted.

Shit. "Oh, I was just wondering if we had math homework, but then I found my planner," I lied. Hopefully she wouldn't notice that I seemed to never forget anything.

"Oh, ok."

And then lunch ended.

* * *

As I had expected, it was no problem getting into the server. It ends up there was an exploit available in the website our school runs in order to allow us to check our grades online.

The both the administrator and the root password were: rainbowfish123. All lower-case. No extraneous symbols. Just rainbowfish123.

What. The. Hell. This is why I don't have faith in people; they have terrible judgment. All the private information you could every want: grades, social security numbers, etc was guarded by a password a preschooler could guess.

Typical.

I then surfed to the folder .securtapes and attempted to open it. Password-protected. How cute. Anyone with a brain wouldn't put the root password as the password to a miscellaneous directory.

Now let's see how much faith I have in people.

I typed in: rainbowfish123. It opened. Yup, I have no faith in people.

I sifted through the files and found the video file for "Camera 7" for today for the thirty minutes before I came upon the note. I opened it and watched.

Fifteen minutes in, the note was still not on my locker. The only people I had seen passing by were janitors.

Suddenly, the video went black. A black background and white text appeared on the screen.

It read:

_ "You can't cheat in a feeble attempt to save yourself, Kairi~"_

Then the video returned and the note was on my locker. I re-winded the video footage again. And again. And again. He had overwritten the part with him placing the note on my locker.

Not only was he able to download the video and edit it, he was able to change the permissions to 777 to allow him to overwrite the previous video tape.

I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life. I took the pocketknife next to my desk and opened it. I stabbed the stack of printer paper next to my computer dozens of times. The laughter eventually degraded into a smile.

Shit's getting interesting.

I checked the access logs in an attempt to find his IP. They were wiped. I re-wiped them and leaned back in my chair.

I thought back to the note.

_ They will be like the enemy's gate._

_ Love,_

_ "Mr. Stalker"_

I regained my posture and began to search for the phrase, "Enemy's Gate", in several search engines. I eventually found a quote that used the term in the form of "The enemy's gate is down". Could the "they" in the message be referring to the servers or the video files? I was unsure.

The genius' despised "Unknown X" was rearing its head again. Was the message supposed to relate to the servers or could it relate to something more sinister?

I once again leaned back in my seat and then proceeded to rub my chin in a quizzical fashion.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Suddenly, later in the night, my instant messenger's window popped up. I had received a message from a user not on my friends list. It was asking for confirmation

Username: . 1 Message waiting. Would you like to accept this message?

Very interesting indeed.

I accepted the message.

* * *

*entropy- used to refer to the randomness of system in this scenario.

**ftp – file transfer protocol – used to move files over networks.

Author's Note: I hate Ender's Game.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy  
(Insert hilarious text smiley here)

Furthermore, I already had this chapter typed after the previous one; however, I had other things to attend to and never got to uploading it. I also changed a large amount of material because it sounded like pretentious bullshit.

Also, there might be some formatting issues because of fanfiction-net

* * *

My mouse's cursor hovered over the "accept" button in temptation. I was in this too deep to escape, so I clicked "accept".

Mr-Stalker: Hello.

What the hell? I honestly expected another death threat. What a letdown, right? Two can play at that game.

Imwith/dev/null: Hello

He didn't respond for a couple minutes. I thought he had left.

Mr-Stalker: How are you?

Nothing like making small talk with your stalker.

Imwith/dev/null: Never been better. You?

Mr-Stalker: Fine.

I noticed he had unusually good punctuation and capitalization for a person using an instant messaging client. I filed that away in my memory banks.

I waited. And waited. And waited. Maybe he had expected me to make the first move?

Mr-Stalker: Let's get to discussing the business at hand.

Or not

Imwith/dev/null: Yes. Let's.

Waiting for this guy was like waiting for paint to dry. He responded only after a couple minutes.

Mr-Stalker: What do you think my purpose for stalking you is?

I was taken aback. I was under the impression that stalker did what he did without a purpose, just for the sake of "stalking".

Imwith/dev/null: You like being in a position of power by giving out empty threats.

Mr-Stalker: Let's keep this civilized here.

Oh the irony.

Mr-Stalker: I want compensation.

For what?

Imwith/dev/null: Compensation for what?

Mr-Stalker: I can't tell you.

How useful.

Mr-Stalker: Those weren't empty threats by the way.

Out of nervousness, I looked around my room, nothing there. I then got up and locked my door.

I recomposed myself. I wasn't scared of the guy.

Mr-Stalker: Empty threats don't cause physical actions.

Suddenly, after I received the message, a large object was thrown at my window. It made a large thud, but I couldn't see outside the window because I had taped paper over it.

I grabbed my pocketknife and chuckled. Like a rock was going to scare me?

Imwith/dev/null: And?

Mr-Stalker: And what?

Imwith/dev/null: That's it? A Rock?

Mr-Stalker: For now.

Imwith/dev/null: And why is that?

Mr-Stalker: You're not alone.

Something about that statement sent chills down my spine.

Mr-Stalker: When you are alone, I'll strike.

Mr-Stalker: When you are walking to school.

Mr-Stalker: Or when you are driving to a friend's house.

What a creepy piece of shit.

Imwith/dev/null: Then I won't be alone

Mr-Stalker: You are already alone.

Mr-Stalker: You don't trust anyone.

Mr-Stalker: You haven't told anyone about me.

Mr-Stalker: You're alone, Kairi.

That hit home; my heart fell into my stomach. This guy knew me better than I knew myself.

I was alone. I needed allies. But then again, maybe that was what he wanted me to think.

Mr-Stalker: Goodbye, Kairi.

I shivered and then recomposed myself. I looked at the clock: 7:00. My homework was already done.

I decided to call Sora. I hated to get him involved, but it would be good to have another set of opinions.

I picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number. It went through. Wait, hadn't the phone line been cut last night?

Odd. Maybe or Dad had soldered the line back together?

I need to investigate that later.

"Hello, Sora speaking," answered said brunette.

"Hello Sora, this is Kairi," I responded softly, "Are you busy?" I didn't want to seem presumptuous or in a hurry.

"No Kairi, what's up?" he replied as if he had food in his mouth.

"I would like to talk to you about something," I said in reply, "Is there any chance we could go out to a McDonald's or something?" He didn't reply for a moment.

"Sure, Kairi"

"However, is there a chance you could pick me up?" I asked then hurriedly added "it will make sense when I talk to you."

"Umm, sure Kairi, I'll be there in a bit"

"Bye" "See ya"

I grabbed my pocketknife and refolded it into it's resting state. I placed it in my pocket and unlocked my door. I looked both ways down the hallway before exiting. Paranoia can get even to the best of us.

I went down the hallway and down the stairs. No one was in the kitchen.

I wasn't in the mood for confrontations anyway.

I left a note on the fridge saying I was going out with friends and I would be back soon. Then I played the waiting game at the dinning table.

After around ten minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. Sora had arrived in his family's yellow car. It was an interesting car; Sora had always called it, "The Bumblebee", because of its yellow body and black stripes.

I opened the door and let a cool draft enter the house.

"Hey, Sora" I said as I opened the door.

"You ready?" was his reply.

"Of course," I replied. We both began to walk to his car; I walked in a hunched manner, which was soon questioned by Sora.

"Kairi, why are you walking like that?" he laughed, "It's not like anyone is chasing after you."

Oh the irony. It might have just been me being paranoid, but Sora's comment made me slightly more cautious with him. What if he were the stalker and I was going to be alone with him in a car?

We arrived at the car, and he opened my door for me. "Ladies first," he declared.

I smiled at him and sat in the car. Once Sora got in and started the car, I started feeling for my knife, just in case it needed to be used.

"So Kairi, where are we going," he inquired while maneuvering the car out of its parking position.

"The Mcdonald's down the road sounds good," I replied as casually as possible. Sora turned on the radio, and we didn't speak during the car ride.

When we came into the parking lot of the strip mall, I gave a sigh of relief. It most likely meant that Sora wasn't the stalker, and wasn't going to drive me into a forest to kill me or anything. But maybe that was his plan? To get me to not suspect him then strike me down suddenly like a hunter shooting an injured bird. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe.

However, I was still planning on questioning the shit out of him anyway.

He parked in front of the McDonald's, and turned off the car. We both got out and entered the establishment. Sora opened the door for me. "Ladies first," he stated. It was cheesy but kind; I smiled at him in return. I found us a booth on the east side of the store with few people sitting around it. I sat down, and he followed my example by sitting in the seat across from me.

He crossed his legs, "So what's bothering you, Kairi," He inquired, "You seem to be acting scared."

Me? scared? Never.

"Well before I tell you anything, I have some questions for you," I replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Fire away," he answered. I wasn't really suspicious of him, but I had to make sure.

"Could you describe to me what you did last night from the hours of 6:00PM to 7:00AM," I inquired. It was a very straight-forward question.

"I did homework from 6:00PM to 8:00PM," he started, "played video games from 8:00PM to 8:30PM, ate from 8:30PM to 9:00PM, watched porn from 9:00PM to 10:00PM..." Smooth, Sora. Wait, how the hell do you watch porn for an entire hour anyway? Wait, I don't want to know. "...Then I slept from 10:00OPM until 7:00AM."

"You remember it that exactly?" I replied, "You almost make it sound like an alibi." It wasn't a lie, Sora wasn't known for being the most meticulous person.

"Those are rough time slots," he replied.

I felt someone looking at me. I glanced slightly to the left and found it was just a pimply-faced employee.

This stress is going to kill me at 40. I sighed.

"Do you have anyone who could corroborate these tales?" I inquired.

"My parents could testify me attending dinner, but I don't have anyone to attend to me watching porn or playing video games," he chuckled.

He probably thought it was all a big joke.

"Next and last question. What did you do from when you got home from school today until now?" I catechized. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Homework, dinner, and internet," he responded casually with a shrug.

"And what did you do on the internet?" I replied. For all I knew, he could have hacked into the school's server. Oh wait, It's Sora.

No offense but Sora isn't the brightest guy I know. He would impress me by being _able_ to use an internet browser.

"Porn," he answered. I should have expected that. I opened the door and he walked right in.

"Well all seems to be in order," I laughed. He smiled back at me. I lowered my smile, "Now Sora, why do you think I looked scared when I came in here."

"Because you have the social skills of a peanut," he joked with a smile. Damn, good thing that kid has porn because that brutal honesty isn't going to get him anywhere with women. I jokingly glowered at him.

He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Kairi, why are you asking me so many questions?" he inquired, "I'm not plotting a conspiracy against you."

I bit my thumb. "In God we trust; everyone else we cross-examine," I responded. He answered with a deep, hearty laugh. What an interesting person.

"So tell me, what's bothering you?" he replied while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Stalker problem," I replied casually.

"That's it?" he responded incredulously. He probably just thought it was your generic high school stalker who just followed you around in school.

I pursed my lips. "I wish," I said after a moments pause, "but he seems to be more focused on harming me than the usual stalker".

He titled his head towards me and raised his right eyebrow.

"You serious?" he inquired.

I cracked my neck. "Yes," I stated simply. He cracked his knuckled and smiled.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" the brunette replied. Maybe I underestimated this guy; he didn't let much phase him. I cracked a smile in reply.

"I'll help," he continued, "Any information you desperately need to tell me?" He leaned back and stretched his arms.

"Well," I started as casually as I could, "after receiving a couple death threat filled letters, I received one with useful information." I began to play with the salt shaker. I then looked him in the eye. He nodded for me to continue, "one letter stated that he sat at out lunch table," Sora looked at me incredulously; however, his visage soon returned to one of contemplation. He glanced at the ceiling.

"Well, assuming he wasn't lying, that leaves ten people to choose from," Sora replied. He began to play with his hair. I glanced to the right and saw a person leave the establishment.

"Before I continue, I would like to know if you have any information about the people at our table that could assist me in this endeavor," I asked, "Anyone who dislikes me or has been acting odd lately, y'know?" I started to talk with my hands. Oh well, it was a habit.

"Not that I know of," he replied softly with a tilt of his head.

"I can also tell you that he has superb skill with computers," I continued, "he was able to hack into the school's main grade-storage server." I tried to blow it off as it was a casual act.

"I didn't know of anyone who could do that before; however, I believe I now know a person who could do that," he smiled at me with his eyes closed. Damn, he caught me. This kid was smarter than I thought.

I didn't mention the bloody envelope, or the phone line being cut, or anything else. He didn't need to know that...yet.

I folded my arms across my lap, "Now you're a bright kid, why do you think I had you pick me up tonight?" Sora grinned and propped his head on his right hand.

"Because women can't drive," his smile broadened but the look in his eye showed that he was just trying to brighten the mood.

I jokingly tried to smack him with the back of my hand, but he recoiled in mock play.

After a few moments, I sighed but then proceeded to bite my lip, "He didn't specify what he was going to do, but he said he would "strike" when I was alone," I continued with emphasis on "strike".

It was a serious topic, but suddenly, he started laughing. I turned red. I was about to speak up when he interrupted me, "If you're looking for a bodyguard, I could help you, but really, Selphie's what you're looking for." I looked at him confused. Was he serious? Selphie couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a hydrogen bomb.

I looked incredulously at him and pursed my lips. He laughed in a jolly manner, "She's your best friend and you don't know?" Know what?

He tilted his head knowingly, "Have I piqued your interest?" He inquired with a shit-eating smirk. Yeah, I underestimated this guy.

I smirked, "You might have, depends on the veracity or the usefulness of the information," I replied. His grinned widened.

"I've known her since elementary school, she's a champion martial arts user," I didn't know how much wider his grin could have gotten.

I picked up the pepper shaker and manipulated it in my hands, "That sounds like a load of shit," I replied, not taking my eyes of the shaker.

"It's a crazy world Kairi," was his response. He began to play with his hair again. "I'm sure you didn't expect to be stalked". I didn't make any sign of acknowledgment.

"Have you ever been to Selphie's house?" he continued. I paused.

He was right, surprisingly, I had never been to her house. I had known her for 6 years and not gone once to her house. But then again, that could mean nothing.

"Not once," I replied.

"Oh, so I take it you neither saw her rack of various martial art belts, nor her beat-to-hell, Styrofoam, practice mannequin," he continued, his smile getting wider and wider as he went on. I locked eyes with Sora; he raised his eyebrows in response. We stared at each other for a while in mock competition; for all I knew, he could have been lying. After a few tense moments, I sighed in defeat.

"That still sounds like crap," I responded with my head tilted forward.

"Believe what you want, but if you confront her about it, understand that I didn't tell you anything," he replied in a matter-of-fact way.

I looked him in the eyes once again and thus, the conversation declined into a staring contest, a battle of wits. Sora folded his hands in front of his face. The silence was broken by Sora.

"So how do you propose to catch this guy?" Sora inquired without moving his hands.

"Logic. Reason. Y'know, the things that make the world go round," I answered.

Sora's smile broadened. He began to chuckle, "Logic making the world go around?" He laughed, "Maybe in an ideal world." I scrunched my eyebrows. He started wagging his finger at me like I was his grandchild. "Sometimes you have to throw logic to the curb to succeed."

I pursed my lips, "That's crap," I responded, "You sound like a Romantic." He tilted his head and smiled at me while rubbing the back of his head.

I sighed. Sora had never been "the sharpest lightbulb in the shed" as he had always used to say.

He opened his eyes, and his grin decayed into a mocking smile. "Logic is static and inflexible," he lectured while wagging his finger like a grandmother chastising her naughty grandson.

How embarrassing is it to be lectured by Sora who doesn't know Hydrogen from Helium?

About as embarrassing as being lectured by a brick.

His smile started to fall, "Logic leaves you unprepared, and when dealing with a stalker, it could get you killed," he said in all seriousness. He began playing with the salt again, and the conversation once again degraded into an equitable silence. I glanced at the counter of the fast food establishment. The lines were getting shorter and shorter; it was probably near closing time.

He put the salt shaker down with a thump, drawing my attention back towards him. He raised his eyebrows. "Did he tell you why 'he' was stalking you?" the brunette inquired with emphasis on "he".

"Yes," I replied simply. He looked at me closely, as if he were sizing me up. I had piqued his interest.

I liked having control of the conversation. I didn't continue. I had to make him subservient in the conversation.

"And?" Sora said impatiently.

I smiled at him, "He wants compensation," I continued. My grin widened; I knew he was going to ask about what the compensation was for.

"Damn Kairi, I didn't think you would mow someone down in your car and drive away," he chuckled. On the surface, it was further proof he was just a clown, but underneath, it was a way to get me to correct him, establishing his dominance in the conversation. Pretty smart guy for an idiot.

I weighed my options; I ended up taking up a middle route. "For all I know, that could be it," I started, "Your guess is as good as mine".

Sora cracked his neck. "So how are we going to prevent you from being alone?" Sora inquired.

"You're coming home with me," I stated flatly.

"No options?" his smile widened.

"No," I responded.

"Ok, let me call my mother," he replied. I expected he would just tell his mom that he was staying at his friend's house.

He took out his cellular phone and dialed in his home phone number. After a few moments, his mother answered.

"Hey, Mom" he spoke into the phone. Silence. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to call you to tell you that I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house to play some video games." I smacked my head. Dumbass, no mom would let her fifteen year old son spend the night at a friend's house to play video games until morn on a school night. "Oh, reason?" Yes! I celebrated in my head. Maybe if he told her that we had a group project to finish together before playing video games she would give the okay.

"I need help with a boss," he continued. Fuck. Shit. Ass. Game over, Sora's an idiot.

"Ok Mom, I'll see you tomorrow," he finished and closed his cell phone. What. The. Hell.

He stood up and looked at me confusedly, "Something wrong, let's go." Sora said in a casual tone.

I continued sitting down and I glared at him, "What do you mean, you just told your mom that you were going to spend the night at a friend's house to play _video games_ on a _school night_!" I exasperated.

Sora must have had one weird family. He looked at me like the answer was obvious. "Oh, my mom has the strangest idea that I have no friends,"

Oh.

Well, I guess he only has the eleven people at our lunch table as acquaintances; however, that shouldn't be classified as "no friends".

"So I extrapolated that she would let me go if I told her 'that'". What a strange family. He continued, "See Kairi, that's how a Romantic gets things done," He outstretched a hand to me, "sometimes you have to throw logic to the curb and trust your gut, or else you won't succeed." I accepted his hand and used it to pull myself out from the booth. It was warm.

Once up, our hands broke, and we exited the establishment. On the way out, I noticed that the closing time was just five minutes after we left. How convenient.

* * *

I have the next chapter written out also; however, it is likely that I will forget to upload it for a week or so.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap Chap

Enjoy

* * *

Thump. A large force applied to my chest shocked me awake. I felt a heavy mass of fat and sinew lying on top of me. Damn it. I glanced at the clock: 7:04; three minutes before my alarm was set to go off. Yes, I must admit, I take a guilty, malicious pleasure in setting my alarm to awkward times such as 7:07.

I rolled out from under Sora; however, he remained asleep, regardless of his 3 foot fall. I stood up and plotted my plan of action in order to wake him up. After a moment, I inquired to myself whether I was: A. A kind, idealistic romanticist or B. A pragmatist. Nothing could have been easier.

B chosen, I swiftly kicked Sora in the lower nook of his back. He flinched and stood quickly up with drool streaming down the left crook of his face.

"What aliens?" He stuttered in delusion. Oh how I wish I had a camera. Quickly, I leaned forward and poked his forehead with my index finger.

"Back from your trip, Space Cadet Sora?" I chuckled. What an interesting guy.

He feebly batted my hand away. "As back as I'll ever be, Space Secretary Low-Cut-T-Shit," he retorted lazily. Oh, touche. I quickly leaned back and pulled up the rim of my shirt.

I attempted to brush it off nonchalantly; he smirked in return. "Be ready by 8:30," I stated with a tint of irritation, and with that, I exited into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

"So how exactly are we going to leave without your parents seeing me," Sora inquired while leaning up against the window.

Oh it's quite easy if you think about it.

I smiled widely. "Look behind you," I stated simply as if it was obvious.

He glanced over his shoulder, and quickly looked back with a mild tinge of resignation. "The window, Kairi?" he inquired in a voice that displayed slight distaste.

"Sometimes you have to throw logic to the curb," I retorted with a grin, "right, Sora?"

He rolled his shoulders. "Of course," was his quick reply.

Afterwords, Sora approached the window and proceeded to remove the red paper from the window.

What remained was discomforting to say the least. The window had large knife marks engraved in it, each made to look like animistic scratches. Also, fake blood and been splashed all over the window's surface area.

It wasn't that surprising. I would have been more surprised to discover that Sora was a homosexual. Actually, now that I think about, I wouldn't be surprised about that either; he _is_ fairly flamboyant.

Back on topic, Kairi.

I looked upon the copious amount of damage passively. Like a child tempered like steel against the emotional consequences of war, I held an apathetic view towards the new discovery.

Sora, however, was taken aback by the show of the intention to produce fear.

Maybe he hadn't believed me last night.

Maybe he thought I was joking.

Maybe it was a wakeup call.

Maybe.

I hate maybes. They are the sick contortions of the absolute, faint, twisting shadows of the curtains of reality.

"What are you waiting for?" I called to Sora, "Open the window, we are going to be late." He snapped back to reality, and without responding, opened the window, allowing a fresh breeze to enter the previously stagnant room. I nonchalantly walked past Sora and mounted the window, and, with a wave back to Sora, hopped out of the the window. After feeling the rush of air around me, I landed on the earth in a kneeling position.

I was lucky to have such a short house.

"Sora, hurry up!" I called with a smile. He waved back, which I interpreted as a positive response.

I quickly rearranged my hair. However, after a short moment, a small glint of a metal box caught my eye.

Oh, that was the wire box for the phone and other miscellaneous electronic services!

I still needed to investigate the situation involving the phone line, as I found it to be disconnected when I called Selphie on "that night that never happened" but reconnected when I called Sora the previous night.

So while Sora was attempting to crawl out of the house and scale down the wall of the residence like a lizard, I found myself walking over to the small box. Upon my arrival, I found something disconcerting: the large 9-pin security lock left to guard the contents of the box had been picked open and was left hanging from the bottom of the metallic container. It was probably Mr. Stalker who had picked the lock, most likely either to scare me or to gloat about his abilities or... maybe it was a challenge? I furrowed my brows.

I don't like mysteries; they promote the supernatural. In this world there are no gods or spirits: only men.

Opps, sorry, I am ranting. Let's get back on topic.

Either way, the inside of the metallic box was no less disturbing.

The alarm's wire had been cut.

Furthermore, the phone line's wires had been twisted back together so tightly that the end of the point at which the two wires were entwined looked as it could draw blood. In fact, it could have; the entire telephone wire was bathed in dried blood. A small note rested in the box, perfectly white in a box that appeared as if a murder were held inside of it.

Sora appeared to the right of me. He appeared both taken aback and morbidly confused. Hell, I would have looked the same way too if I hadn't diverted my attention to the new pearly-white note. I quickly re-entwined the alarm wires, grabbed the note, crushed it in my hand, and shut the metal box with so much force that the lid rotated like a dying grandfather clock. Serves it right. Oh wait, it wasn't really the box's fault it was exploited. I'm so silly.

I bumped into Sora when I stood up; he quickly regained his composure. The wind picked up and tussled around our clothes and hair. Our eyes soon met, but we quickly averted our eyes.

Sora was the first to speak, "So, what does the note say?" he said painfully lightly in a tone of masked dread.

I felt the note in my hand and fiddled with it, touching it with my fingers and thumbing it softly, nervously. Afterwords, I cracked my neck and slowly opened the folded-in-half piece of paper.

It read as follows:

Dear Kairi,

We are going on a trip.

.edu/shadow

Sincerely,

Creepy shit. After reading the message multiple times to myself, I finally dictated the message to Sora without mentioning the website address. It didn't seem that outrageously important at the moment. I looked closely at him. His countenance had paled slightly; he appeared confused or as if he were juxtaposing two propositions with similar probabilities.

After a few moments, Sora tilted his visage towards me and stated plainly, "Well, that could mean anything from kidnapping or, if he sits at out lunch table, simply a trip to the mall with friends." Well duh, if the messages weren't obscure, I would have no trouble finding him.

Silly Sora, silly me, silly stalker, silly world.

I sighed openly. Sora appeared confused. Although it sounds rude, I disregarded Sora as I was in my own little world, calculating probabilities based on the evidence we had gathered. I took a deep breath. Nothing. We didn't have enough data; hell, we didn't even know if the stalker was a guy or a girl. That left only one option: wait.

In the FBI, it's well known among senior investigators that sometimes the only way to catch a murderer is to wait for them to strike again and then procure evidence.

Evidence is the key. In this world, there is only one truth, and it can only be uncovered with evidence.

Thus, let us wait.

Rather, we should probably start walking to school right about now. I sighed.

However, suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small part of an animal or person duck into obscurity. Maybe I was seeing things. Maybe.

"Sora, let's discuss this later," I started in a non-negotiable tone, "I have a strange feeling follows me to school." He looked at me puzzled; however, I disregarded him and began to walk towards the direction of our place of learning.

"Wait, Kairi!" Sora gasped back while jogging to catch up to me, "Why would it matter if he overheard us?" Silly Sora, isn't it obvious? People these days.

I shot him an offside glare; he looked back me both innocently and incredulously, at one end probably not understanding why I was upset with him, while on the other end probably not understanding why discussing the stalker while he was listening was a bad idea.

"Sora," I started as a large gust passed over the area, "this is not going to be a battle of physical violence; rather, it will be a battle of information and wit." I checked his response; his expression lightened and I continued. "This conflict will not be won with blood, guns, or steel; in contrast, strategy and planning will play a major roll". I wagged my index finger at him as if I were a grandmother chastising a child. Quickly, he tried to playfully bite it in response; however, I pulled it back in time. His eyes met mine. I continued my finger wagging. "Remember Sora, loose lips sink ships," I finished.

Suddenly, a cloud cloaked the sun, a gust of wind kicked up some dirt and detritus, and some leaves fell off a nearby Maple tree. Afterwords, the world fell into a calm.

I believe Sora understood, as he soon nodded in agreement and performed the action of zipping his lips up and throwing away the key. I'll be honest, it was kind of cute.

We continued walking, and we arrived at school without further incident.

* * *

Time-skip

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm so sorry for having locked you in a safe for so many years; although, I hope you've become good friends with my chemicals. Don't tell the other substances, but my favorites are Lithium and Potassium!

I love confiding in things that can't respond.

Class today was uneventful; no more notes were left on my locker. Until fourth period, the only interesting occurrence was a fight during Physical Education.

However, during the period of lunch, while the shrill sound of dissonance permeated the room, an interesting announcement was made: Namine wished for us all to go to the beach. This would seem quite innocuous if I didn't have to deal with.

Well, I should explain. Namine's parent's are hotel tycoons; in summery, they're loaded. Thus, every year, she receives a relatively extravagant birthday present. Apparently, this year, her parents gave her permission to invite her friends to spend a night or two at one of their numerous beach-side hotels.

I wish I were rich. Then I could buy off the Nuclear Regulatory Commission and get some Uranium that's higher grade than the shitty stuff I already have. Oh wait, back on topic, Kairi! Wait, was it really necessary for me to write that in a diary? Nevermind.

Back to the trip.

It would be lovely, grand, splendid. Normally, I would be thrilled to have been given the opportunity to go. However, one thing still bothers me. The letter.

Dear Kairi,

We are going on a trip.

Sincerely,

Oh well. No risk, no reward.

Hmmm, however, I might need to pay a little more attention to Namine. It could be a coincidence that she offered us a trip around the time I received the note; however, I don't believe in coincidences.

In summary, I will go on the trip for the sake of evidence, to become closer to finding the identity of .

The king must move so that his servants will follow.

Semper Fidelis,

Kairi

* * *

"Game plan?" Sora inquired. He was sitting on my bed, kicking his feet like a bored child. I was sitting at the desk of my computer. I had already replaced the construction paper covering the window, seeing as I didn't want my parents to see the knife marks and other points of creepiness.

I sighed. Sora could be so dense sometimes. I gave him the look. You know. That look. The one children give to their friends when their amigos declare they caught a fish "that" big. The one scientists give to creationists when they declare that there is no evidence for evolution. The one that teachers give to students who state that the fact that their answer is word-for-word the same as another student's including the spelling mistake is coincidence. That look.

I rested my head on my palm. "Sora, if we are going to spend a night or two with everyone," I started, "we might as well attempt to find some information and evidence about our favorite stalker."

Sora was staring at my ceiling fan. A potato could tell he wasn't paying attention. Sigh.

I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Pst. Sora," I whispered, "Pst." He snapped out of his fairy tale land.

"Oh yeah, information, stalkers, aliens," Sora mumbled in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his head, "I heard you." Aliens? Really? Whatever, he got the gist of it.

"Yeah so," I started with my favorite finger wag, "if your going to objectify women with your buddies or discuss something else, at least try to glean some intelligence conspicuously."

Sora batted it off. "Of course, Kairi," he chuckled, "all that guys talk about are sports, video games, and breasts." I grinned slightly and threw my mousepad at him.

I don't think he was lying.

* * *

"Punch buggy: blue"

Smack. Sora's fist mildly collided with my arm. I sighed.

"Sora," I started with a joking glare, "you are so childish".

Sora appeared overly taken aback; this soon degenerated into a friendly smile.

"Your just jealous that you didn't think of it first," he chided with a Cheshire-like grin. I brushed it off and continued looking out the window.

We were on our way to Namine's family's fancy hotel. Four or five of us were in each individual car, each paying gas money to a driver, in our case, Xion. In our car, we had (obviously) Xion, Sora, Roxas, Axel, and of course me.

"Your looking for one aren't you?" Sora whispered in my ear. I jumped in surprise. God damn it.

I wasn't looking for one of those silly cars. How immature would that be?

"Sora, no one plays that game after elementary school," I started with a mock glare. This quickly broadened to a smile. Sora raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Punch buggy: yellow".

Revenge is so sweet.

* * *

We entered the lobby. A wave of vanity and wealth pulsed through my senses.

The lobby and its decorations probably cost more than I would make if I were a lawyer who lived for 300 years. In this chamber of wealth and prestige lied deep crimson carpets, a massive, almost industrial-size chandelier, butlers, gold plated silverware, silver tables, and several items known only to those who could afford them.

It was overwhelming to say the least.

Namine was waiting for us, standing close to the entrance way, while, in contrast, the rest of her group (Selphie, Hayner, Olette, Aeris) were sitting down at a nearby table.

"Hello everybody," Namine said earnestly, "please relax while we wait for everyone to arrive". We all took our seats at a nearby table of luxury.

Namine had always interested me; she was a unique case of one who lived uncorrupted by wealth. Every day in school she worked diligently as if she couldn't live on her inheritance for the rest of her. In addition to this, she would never raise her voice or speak unkindly of someone. Furthermore, she wore a relatively cheap, white dress day after day.

In my opinion, what's more interesting is that she would never get her white dress even slightly dirty. I swear Namine could take a white BMW offroading and never get a single speck of dirt on it.

Whether she was a genius at cleaning or cautious to the point of schizophrenia I don't know.

* * *

Namine gave us our rooms. Each room would have 3 people in it; in total, 4 rooms would be occupied.

There was a room of Selphie, Namine, and I.

There was a room of Sora, Roxas, and Axel.

There was a room of Aeris, Xion, and Olette

There was a room of Pence, Hayner, and Riku

Namine told us we would start our fun and activities tomorrow so long as nothing intrusive and unexpected occurred.

However, only one problem existed. Something of that nature occurred that night.

* * *

Author's Note: Actually, I was planning to have the first night at the hotel in this chapter but this chapter was already long enough.

Furthermore,I didn't really like this chapter. Oh well.

Now to forget to upload the next chapter for another week.


End file.
